Sometimes You Cant Make It On Your Own
by samJAY
Summary: EO Songfic. POST screwed. A house doesnt make a home, dont leave me here alone.


**Sometimes You Cant Make It On Your Own.  
A/N:**POST Screwed.  
El and Livs POV. I hope its not to hard to discern between to two.  
A angsty E/O songfic.  
I got the sense that the felt alone and that everything had changed with them at the end of screwed so I wrote a fic about a depressing E/O situation. lol  
And Australia is yet to air season 9, so it wasnt taken into account with this fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I dont on SVU. If I didnt Kathy wouldnt be with child and there would be E/O bliss.

----------------------

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff ,  
You're telling me and anyone,  
You're hard enough,_

_You don't have to put up a fight,  
You don't have to always be right.  
Let me take some of the punches,  
For you tonight._

"Kathy's pregnant"  
"I didn't know you went back home"  
"I haven't. Pathetic"  
"What are you gonna do?"  
His eyes narrowed at my words, as if to say "what the hell do you think im going to do?"  
I was called away before I could tell him I didnt mean it like that.  
But I know he knows.  
He always knows

_Listen to me now,  
I need to let you know,  
You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

After all we've been through, we both know that we have each others backs.  
But is that knowledge enough?  
Enough to test another stage of life?  
If something happens, will he make it on his own?  
Will I make it on my own?

_We fight all the time  
You and I... that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need... I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more_

_Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone_

I shouldnt have snapped at her.  
But I did.  
You'd think after 8 years we would know how to prevent arguments.  
Especially now, after everything.  
Although I guess the fightings apart of who we are.  
We always seem to find our way back to each other.  
I suppose its because we never really leave to begin with.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can you hear me when I Sing,  
You're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me_

When I dont hear her voice for days, people notice.  
They tend to stay out of my way then.  
When she was in Oregen,well, that was more than a few days.  
She was once everything I had but now...  
now i dont even know what I want let alone what I have.  
Things are no longer as they were.  
In some ways, we're back at the beginning.  
Me with the family and her with the job she is tied too.  
Even if we're half way though the beginning of the end,  
she'll always be my reason.

_Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone_

In some way, I will always chose him.  
Its the same as it was with Gitano.  
We chose each other and it never should have been like that.  
Not at the cost of a life.  
It doesnt matter now because we arent the same anymore.  
He'll go home to Kathy and the kids.  
Back to house that wont feel like a home.  
And even though he might be here, I'll still be left alone.  
Because hes got to move on, and leave me here.  
And I doubt that he'll ever remember where here is.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

Everytime I look in the mirror I'll see her,  
because shes apart of everything I am.  
Everytime I say my name, I'll follow it with his,  
because for so long, wherever I was, he was too.  
Even if we're still partners, in the same sense, we wont be.  
Sometimes you cant make it on your own.  
Sometimes we cant make it on our own.  
We wont make it on our own.

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

FIN.  
please review


End file.
